


Team Edward?

by The_Fictionist_Aura



Category: NCIS, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist_Aura/pseuds/The_Fictionist_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby tries to explain the Twilight Series to Gibbs. "Isn't that so romantic!" She squealed, not noticing that Gibbs reaction to the text was more disturbed than Twilight fans will laugh.Even those who haven't read the books will understand :) Mainly an NCIS Fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is not really a crossover but an NCIS fanfic mentioning Twilight.

June 29, 2010

Abby's fingers flew across the keyboard. She was so excited for the midnight showing of Eclipse that she decided to wear her Twilight clothes to work. Unfortunately, most of the NCIS agents that read the series were on the opposite team that she was but it didn't matter. She would remain loyal and hopefully buy that 'Team Carlisle' short off E -bay soon. Suddenly, she smelled Old Spice.

"Hey Gibbs!" She turned toward him. Gibbs stared at the giant words on her black t-shirt.

'TEAM EDWARD'

"Who's Edward?"

Abby gapped at him. "Only the most popular vampire of the decade!"

"Abby," Gibbs closed his eyes briefly, "vampires don't exist."

"No, no, Edward is a fictional character in the Twilight series." She gestured toward a corner in her lab. A small floating shelf had been installed into the wall. It held four books, all black in color. Gibbs' eyes read the titles of the books quickly. 'Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn'. The wall around the shelf was covered with black heart and smiling skull stickers. On the wall space on top of the books, there were two posters, each with a man on them. The one on the left was a partial picture of a young brown-haired man dressed in a black coat and a bare chest underneath with the words 'Edward – New Moon' below his waist. The other poster had an older blonde man slouching seductively to the camera in 1800's apparel. In the upper left hand corner, Gibbs read the words 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen – New Moon'. On the bottom, the words 'Poster designed by Abby S' were printed in white. Abby pulled Twilight off the shelf and handed it to Gibbs.

"Its like Romeo and Juliet with a vampire and a human and an annoying werewolf in the background except he's not really a werewolf. He's some shape-shifter and – "

"Abby…" Gibbs frowned, looking impatient.

"Hold on, Gibbs, I'm not done. So Edward's the vampire and Jacob is the annoying werewolf, and they both love Bella, the main character that's human."

While Abby was talking, Gibbs had been flipping through the book. He stopped at a random page and began reading the words that popped out to him. "He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat…his nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin…he lifted his face to kiss my eyelids –" Gibbs shut the book, looking at Abby in question.

"Isn't that so romantic!" She squealed, not noticing that Gibbs reaction to the text was more disturbed than excited. "Except I kinda like Carlisle too, even if you don't see a lot of him until the last book."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Carlisle is Edward's creator, kinda like…" Abby paused, trying to find a way to explain. "Since Edward is a perfect angel, and God created angels, and Carlisle created Edward (into a vampire), God is Carlisle. That and when every one of us woke up and saw Carlisle, we thought he was God. And God or Carlisle said, 'Let there be Edward,'" Abby gestured as a priest might to the Eucharist of a mass. " . . . and it was good."

Gibbs' other eyebrow went up.

"Basically he's the father figure but Gibbs, his character is so cute!"

"No pictures in here though."

"No, I mean the author, Stephenie Meyer, writes his character so perfect…plus the actor that plays him in the movies is hot." She gestured to the Twilight shrine. "You see, it's like this. He's a doctor and he's a vampire but he has this awesome self-control so he doesn't kill his patients and he comforts people and laughs really cute - like and he always kisses people on the forehead or the cheek, though mainly the forehead, I guess because there's not as much blood except wait, that doesn't make sense – "

"I do that, Abs."

"Well yeah, Gibbs you do, though usually on the cheek but you're not a vampire." Abby looked at his expression and mistook it for something else. "Right? Wait, you would tell me, like if you were a vampire. Even if the Volturi were around because I'm sure you could just-"

"Volturi?"

"They're like the vampire government and," Gibbs coughed to stop her. "…Wait, I was supposed to answer your question about the t-shirt…."

Gibbs nodded, waiting.

"Well, some fans want Bella to be with the annoying werewolf and they are Team Jacob and other fans want Bella to be with Edward, the love of her life, and they are Team Edward." She gestured toward her shirt. "There's this whole war – well not a real war with guns and snipers," Abby backtracked, catching the expression on his face. "But some fans have actually killed over which team they were on. It's a pretty popular series."

Gibbs frowned. "What's popular isn't always right and…" he waited.

"What's right isn't always popular, Gibbs, I know. But it's really addicting, like you can't put it down."

Gibbs looked at the book in his hand and back at Abby. She couldn't read his look but he put it down on the computer table and left.

THIS IS A DIVISION MABOB…:)

Ducky heard the doors of the room open and close before he turned from his autopsy report. Two dictionary - thick books were slapped onto his table before he could speak.

"Jethro? What are these?"

"Books."

"Well, yes, I can see that but why are you giving them to me? I know it's not my birthday, at least, I think so, do you think I have forgotten again?"

"No, Duck, I need you to do a evaluation for me."

Ducky frowned. "On two books?"

Gibbs nodded. "A psychological one of the two characters, Edward," He poked Twilight. "And Carlisle." He poked Breaking Dawn.

"But why, Jethro?"

But he was already gone.

AN: The section Gibbs read is on page 362 of Twilight. Also, the Carlisle and God comparison is not mine, it was taken from a website, I'm sorry to say I don't remember its name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Abby…." McGee hesitantly poked his sleeping colleague.

"No, Carlisle, I'm fine, you don't need to examine my thigh!" Abby jumped up and turned to McGee. "Oh sorry McGee, I was having another Eclipse dream. Did you see the movie yet? It was awesome, Carlisle was on scene way more and he had an entire scene with Bella, stitching her arm, oh my Edward, he was hot…well technically he was cool cause he's a vampire –"

"Abby, how much Caf Pow did you have last night?"

"Well, I had five, then three then…. don't look at me like that, Tim!" Abby lightly punched his arm. "I needed to stay awake for the midnight movie and before you ask, it was worth it! I'm going to see it again and I'm taking the whole team with me."

"Abby, you know, I have this - "

"McGee…do you know that I could – "

"Kill me without leaving any forensic evidence? Yes but I really do have a –"

Her eyes narrowed. "You have nothing. You will see Eclipse with me tomorrow at ten in the morning with the rest of the team. I already bought the tickets and reserved the popcorn."

"How do you reserve –"

"I have connections." She said mysteriously.

"With the popcorn lady?"

"Guy actually," Abby smiled.

THIS IS A DIVISION MABOB

"Jethro?" Ducky approached the desk. Gibbs raised his head from a file and took off his glasses.

"First of all, I must say Jethro, I am disappointed in you. You not only borrow Abigail's books without permission but also neglect to give me the whole series. I was fortunate enough to have Abby give me the rest of series once she saw what I was reading. Quite an interesting read, I must say, I read all four books by two in the morning last night. Odd writing but rather addicting. Kind of similar to another series I read in the 90's, what was the name, oh yes it was the –"

"Duck." Gibbs grunted and tilted his head to the right impatiently.

"Oh yes, well based on my reading, both of the characters you asked me to examine so to speak have very interesting background, mostly Carlisle I confess. Now, Edward seems to hate himself for what he is, which is of course, a vampire or in his opinion, a killing machine. He also seems to believe that he has no chance in heaven and is destined to live until the end of time and then…become nothing I suppose. If you don't have a soul, you have no afterlife, that's what modern ideology says at least, though there are several other theories to the human existence and way of life that say that we as beings in the universe and space time con-"

Gibbs grunted again.

"Basically the poor boy thinks he has no soul. He is also extremely over – protective of Bella, to the point of dangerous obsession even though he, at the same time, thinks that he is not worth of her. He blames himself for things that, for the most part, were not his to control. He has a great temper but hides it well. He knows how to persuade people. On the other hand, he is polite, considerate though not so much to the level of Carlisle, selfless at times, and all in all, quite a noble sort of man."

"And the other one?"

"Carlisle's history itself seems to shape his personality. Though it is true, our history shapes us all, his is extremely so, almost to the point to binding, in my opinion. He was a pastor's son and was naturally religious. When he was transformed into a vampire, he resisted his nature and tried to kill himself to save other people around him, which, even for a fictional character, is a rare sacrifice. And to later on become a doctor and long to help people while having a thirst for blood shows his love for humanity as a whole. He is compassionate, considerate, a bit too polite, etc. I would say that his biggest element would be his extreme compassion."

Gibbs stared. "Flaws?"

"He is strongly against violence which could prove to be a weakness should he be thrust into battle, such as he was in Eclipse, the third book. He tends to keep his thoughts to himself and does not stress his opinion even though he may wish to; he does not like to argue. He will try to help if he thinks help is needed, despite what others will tell him. People of this age would say he is a bit too friendly for their liking and fear that he might have some other intention besides help and compassion."

"Sounds like McGee."

Ducky blinked. "Yes, they are similar. Though McGee doesn't show as much compassion as Carlisle, I could see Timothy as a shy human version of Carlisle."

"Speaking of the devil."

McGee rushed into the room and stopped in front of Gibbs' desk next to Ducky. "Sorry, boss I tried to get Abby to stop talking but –"

"The results, McGee?"

"Umm," Tim licked his lips nervously, "Abby just started on the screening, she said they would take at least another half hour."

"Why," Gibbs stood up, "is she starting on them now?"

"Well she saw a midnight movie and she started on them as soon as she got the evidence but then she fell asleep…"

"Eclipse?"

"Yeah." McGee looked surprised.

Gibbs ignored his questioning eyes. "So you came to tell me you got nothing."

"No, actually I came to tell you that Abby plans on taking us all, me, you, Ducky, Palmer, Tony and Ziva to see Eclipse the movie tomorrow at ten. She already bought the tickets."

"Oh lovely, I was planning to go with my mother but she didn't seem fit to go this morning and I do so hate going alone to the movies, particularly one with a multitude of screaming teenage girls." Ducky smiled before leaving.

"Tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss…I don't think she's taking no for an answer. She'll give you the ticket when you go visit her lab for the results…in thirty minutes." All of a sudden, McGee found his fingernails very interesting. "Umm boss, I know it's not my place to say it but –"

"Spit it out, McGee."

"I don't think Eclipse is the movie for you. It's like a fantasy romance." McGee waited for Gibbs to ask a question.

"Yeah so?" Gibbs replied nonchalantly. "I love those."

He walked away leaving McGee looking stricken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ducky's examination in the story is not professional, it's merely what I think and used in this chapter. Carlisle's "flaws" examination was based on a Yahoo Answers question. I will add the link to my profile.


End file.
